Promets-le
by mirajane-dreams
Summary: Stiles rend visite à Derek pour lui demander quelque chose avant de se rendre à Eichen House. (OS Sterek ; saison 3B)


_Salut tout le monde ! Moi c'est Mirajane. Ceci est le premier texte que je poste sur , alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la série Teen Wolf. Cette histoire se situe pendant la saison 3B avant l'épisode d'Echo House. Ce texte est un OS qui est basé sur le couple Derek/Stiles, alors si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour. Bon je crois que j'en ai assez dit alors place à la lecture !_

_Promets-moi_

Stiles se trouvait depuis plusieurs minutes devant la porte du loft de Derek sans trouver le courage de frapper. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. L'ex-alpha se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux se plantant dans ceux de l'adolescent.

- Tu vas te décider ? Grogna Derek

- Excuse-moi... lui répondit Stiles en se balançant distraitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Je peux entrer ?

Le loup-garou se contenta de se décaler légèrement et referma la porte derrière le plus jeune. Ils se rendirent dans le salon, où Stiles se laissa lourdement tombé dans le canapé.

- Fais comme chez toi surtout... Marmonna Derek avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de l'humain.

Un lourd silence s'installa simplement brisé par la semelle de Stiles qui frappait le plancher d'un rythme rapide. Le plus âgé soupira, attendant que l'hyperactif lui fasse connaître la raison de sa présence chez lui. Il en profita pour détailler le jeune homme : une peau blanche parsemé de quelques grains de beautés, des lèvres roses torturées par les dents du lycéen et des yeux aux reflets de miel autrefois rieur et ne reflétant plus désormais qu'une angoisse sourde. Derek ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses sens sur-développés. L'odeur teintée de peur mais toujours si agréable du jeune humain emplie ses narines et les battements irréguliers de son cœur résonnèrent en lui. Il avait l'adolescent dans la peau. Plus le temps passait et plus nier ses sentiments devenaient difficile. Le voir souffrir par la faute du Nogitsune rendait le loup-garou fou de rage et le sentiment d'impuissance était encore pire.

Un raclement de gorge sonore de la part de Stiles interrompit les pensées du brun. Il chassa ses émotions personnelles pour se concentrer sur les paroles du jeune humain.

- Je pars à Eichen House demain.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Mis à part mon père personne n'est au courant et je préférerais que tu gardes ça pour toi.

- Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ? Demanda Derek, son regard braqué sur Stiles

- J'ai... un service à te demander... Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et jeta un bref regard au lycanthrope avant de continuer : Comme tu le sais Deaton à réussi à endormir le Nogitsune mais ce n'est pas permanent. Il se réveillera...

La voix de Stiles se brisa dans un sanglot. Derek posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout se passerait bien mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Pour le jeune homme, il n'était que le loup-garou grognon et sans cœur qui les aidait éventuellement quand cela l'arrangeait. Et pourtant ce simplle contact sembla apaiser le jeune homme. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien alpha.

- Derek, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Comme l'adulte ne répondait pas Stiles continua : Si le Nogitsune reprends possession de moi... Promets-moi de me tuer. Je sais que ni Scott ni Allison ne le ferraient, mais toi...

Derek manqua de s'étrangler. Sous la surprise, ses griffes s'allongèrent et se plantèrent dans l'épaule de Stiles. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur et le loup-garou retira rapidement sa main.

L'hyperactif regardait désormais le brun avec un air suppliant.

- Promets le moi !

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses sentiments le tiraillaient intérieurement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer Stiles et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne le faire mais l'humain avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin qu'il soit l'ancien alpha insensible qui faisait passer le bien de sa meute avant une seule vie. Et Derek serait toujours ce que Stiles voulait qu'il soit. C'est pourquoi il répondit dans un grognement étouffé.

- Je te le promets.

_Voilà, voilà... Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je ne suis encore qu'une débutante dans le domaine des fanfictions alors une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ne serait pas de refus ^^_

_Mirajane_


End file.
